Guess what? Yes i like you!
by fySugar-Free
Summary: Apa yang Luhan lakukan disini? Bersenang-senang? Mungkin. Atau tertarik dengan seseorang yang sering dibicarakan temanmu –Bacon itu? Entahlah, yang jelas ia bosan. Tapi ada untungnya juga pergi menonton 'Dia'. Kenapa? well baca saja judul tidak seperti isinya - - Hunhan! slight baekyeol. EXO Luhan Sehun. typo, gaje, garing, datar. RnR?


Aoooo! SugarFree kembali mehehe, terimakasih pada teman-teman yang sudah mereview ff drabbleku yang judulnya Mushroom & Hunhan drabble ;) thanks bgt pokoknya! Hihi sy bahagia karna baru pertama post ff hunhan dan dpt respon positif dari para reader. *kiss* *hug* n.n –well abaikan aja

**AU, OOC, Typo, gaje, garing, datar dll**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Sudah berkali-kali ia menghela nafas seperti itu. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan acara ini, ia menyukai dance, mungkin bisa dibilang hobby, tetapi apa yang membuatnya menghela nafas seperti itu?

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Bosan?" Tanya Bacon padanya, "Aku lelah melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang didepanku, kau tahu sendiri aku benci berada di tengah kerumunan orang" Ia duduk dengan tangan kanan menopang dagunya.

"Maaf, sebentar lagi saja, sebentar lagi 'Dia' tampil, hehe bersabarlah untukku." Bacon mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan puppy-eyes-no-jutsu andalannya.

Luhan kembali menghela nafas, "Baiklah Bacon! Kau harus mentraktirku makan dan minum setelah ini." Sedetik kemudian... "YA! Jangan memanggilku Bacon, Rusa tengik! Namaku Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang manis! Mengerti?" Bacon, oh maaf maksudku Baekhyun mendengus mendengar namanya disalah ucapkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Terserahlah... bisakah kau menyuruh 'Dia' untuk tampil lebih cepat? Kepalaku pusing" Luhan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa tegang. "Sabarlah, setelah ini 'Dia' tampil, kudengar 'partner'nya juga tampan" Ia menyenggol lengan Luhan.

"Cih!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. "SELANJUTNYA KITA SAKSIKAN PENAMPILAN DARI ODULT & PARK DO-BI! BERI TEPUK TANGAN YANG MERIAH" Mata seorang Baekhyun membulat, jika melihatnya seperti ini akan mengingatkan kau pada seseorang bermata bulat If-U-Know-What-I-Mean.

Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Luhan yang tengah memijat pelipisnya ketengah kerumunan orang. Ia masih menarik sahabatnya itu hingga tiba dipaling depan.

"Aish, bisakah kau pelan-pelan, Bacon?" Luhan merintih dan mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa perih seakan mau lepas dari tempatnya jika Baekhyun tetap menariknya.

Baekhyun juga tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengutuknya tadi termasuk sahabatnya sendiri –Luhan yang memanggilnya Bacon, bukankah ia benci dipanggil seperti itu? Entahlah, kini yang ada dipikiran sang Bacon hanya 'Dia'.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca hendak menagis saat seseorang naik keatas panggung, 'Dia', Park Do-Bi bersama dengan cengiran khasnya mengiringinya naik keatas panggung, oh jangan lupakan partnernya yang tidak kalah tampan dengannya, mungkin bisa dikatakan lebih tampan dari seorang Park Do-Bi, Odult.

"Yang mana 'Dia'" Tanya Luhan yang lagi-lagi tidak digubris oleh sahabatnya yang satu ini. Cih! Kalau saja bukan sahabatnya ia mungkin sedang berada dikamarnya dengan harum vanilla yang mengantarkannya kealam mimpi.

Sudahlah, mungkin ikut menikmati pertunjukan tidak ada salahnya. "Chanyeol, kenapa kau tampan sekali sih? Kyaaaaa" Luhan hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

Yang dipuji hanya melambaikan tangan kearah para penonton dan disambut hebat oleh penggemarnya –mungkin hmm, Luhan tidak tertarik dengan Chanyeol –Park Do-Bi, ia kini tengah memperhatikan sosok satunya yang tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk pertunjukannya.

"ODULT! ODULT!" dia… Odult. Partner Chanyeol, tampan juga. What?! Luhan? Kau bukannya menginginkan acara ini cepat selesai? Luhan tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri yang tengah asyik memperhatikan sang Odult yang tengah meliuk-liukan badannya mengikuti alur beat yang dilantunkan oleh Chanyeol.

Oh! Ia bahkan tidak sadar kapan pertunjukan itu dimulai, Luhan, Luhan. Ia memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh saat Odult bergerak seperti mendalami beat Chanyeol, Ballad. Dance yang penuh dengan ekspresi dan ekspresi itu tersampaikan melalui gerakannya.

Hebat! Luhan baru kali ini menemukan seseorang yang mahir melakukan tarian dengan ekspresif seperti itu. Ia bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengapa ia begitu kaku ketika diajari dance seperti itu oleh Kai –teman satu klubnya, ia tidak dapat seekspresif Odult.

Dancenya begitu indah, seperti terpancar sinar yang menyilaukan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tenggelam dalam pesona Odult. Tepukan tangan menyadarkan Luhan dari khayalannya. Pertunjukan selesai, Luhan tercekat, berarti ia tidak bisa menikmati pertunjukan Odult lebih lama? Shit!

Baekhyun kembali menarik tangan Luhan, hobby sekali dia menarik tangan mulus rusa kecil kita. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dibelakang panggung. Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat, terbukti dengan tatapannya yang kosong dan hanya mengerjapkan mata, linglung.

"Yeolliee!" Baekhyun melambai kearah Chanyeol, si empunya nama mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya sembari menarik tangan Luhan.

"Bagaimana pertunjukanku, chagi?" Chagi? Oh! Sepertinya Chanyeol adalah pacar Baekhyun, yang dipanggil chagi hanya membalas dengan mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum simpul kearah Chanyeol.

"Daebak! Aku bahkan tidak berkedip sedikit pun!" mereka tertawa. "Hei, kenalkan temanmu itu, Baekkie!" ucap Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan otomatis tarikan pada tangan Luhan terlepas.

Luhan masih mengedip-kedipkan matanya polos berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ternyata IQ tinggi tidak berpengaruh jika anda sedang jatuh cinta ya kekekeke~ what?! Luhan jatuh cinta? Dengan…

Odult? Ckckc kita lihat Luhan yang hanya dapat memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Luhan!" Seru Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan. "Hah? Apa?" Sepertinya rusa kecil kita sudah sadar.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Apa kau sakit?" Ucap Baekhyun menyentuh dahi Luhan dan menyamakan suhunya dengan suhu badannya sendiri. Sama hangatnya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh!" Luhan meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, ini pacarku yang sering aku ceritakan hehe." Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh Luhan. "Park Chanyeol, Park Do-Bi juga boleh hehehe."

Luhan meraih tangan Chanyeol, dijabatnya tangan Chanyeol dan sedikit diguncangkan. "Xi Luhan." Luhan heran. Mengapa? Ia mencari partner Chanyeol yang barusan saja menghipnotisnya dengan tarian yang begitu memukau.

"Ah Yeollie, mana partnermu? Kau tidak mau memperkenalkannya dengan kami, eoh?" ujar Baekhyun yang disambut baik oleh hati Luhan haha kau pro-Baekhyun atau memang menyukai Odult, Luhan? Ckck.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. Sepertinya ia melupakan partnernya, "Sehun! Kemarilah!" beberapa detik kemudian partner Chanyeol atau dengan kata lain; Odult atau Sehun –terserah kalian mau memanggilnya apa, kini berdiri tepat disamping Chanyeol.

"Kenalkan, dia pacarku Baekhyun dan temannya Xi Luhan." Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan secara bergantian. "Sehun." Ia tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya. Wajahnya datar, dingin. Walau tersenyum, Luhan tau bahwa itu hanya formalitas, bukan tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Sehun?" sepertinya Luhan mengenal pria ini. "Ya?" Sehun menatap Luhan heran.

"Apa benar kau Oh Sehun?" Sehun makin bingung. "Iya, aku Oh Sehun, kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Luhan makin mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Oh Sehun teman Kai? Jongin? Kkamjjong item jelek itu?" Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah tertawa.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah?" kini Luhan yang bertanya. "hahaha tidak, kau 100% benar. Jadi kau Xi Luhan yang sering dikatakan Kai Jongin Kkamjjong item jelek itu?" Sehun menjiplak kata-kata yang Luhan ucapkan.

"YA! Itu kata-kataku!" Luhan menudingkan telunjuknya dengan tatapan 'dasar-pencuri' kemudian mencibir.

Sehun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu melipat tangannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Luhan lalu menatap Luhan dalam-dalam.

"Ternyata kkamjjong benar, kau itu manis untuk seorang namja." Sehun menarik tubuhnya dari Luhan. Luhan mencibir, ia tahu perkataan Sehun barusan berhasil membuat matanya membesar dan terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Oke itu berlebihan.

Sehun hanya tertawa. "Mulai besok aku akan mengajarimu ditempat biasa kau latihan bersama Kai. So, sampai jumpa." Ucapnya kemudian melengos pergi. Cih! Luhan kesal sekaligus senang. Complicated.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Garing ya? ==a alay nih cerita maaf kalo kurang memuaskan :( but, let me know your review bout this story mhehe. Review review~~~~


End file.
